An Eidolon's Wish
by Pokaadotmonster2
Summary: Midoryia didn't take Kacchan's advice at the school that day but the situation ended the same. Now Midoryia faces being even less heard and seen then when he was called Deku. Trying to find his voice to tell people he's a hero Izuku as a ghost sets off to change his life and others who get involved with him. I do not own the cover image or My Hero Academia. I only own the plot.
1. Hospital

''_Oh, right, you want to apply to the hero course too Midoryia?" _

"_Are you trying to pick a fight with me, Deku?"_

The words of my teacher and Kacchan replay through my head. _I'll just have to show them and get into U.A._ I clench my fist. _I need to focus on what I can do to improve my chances like analyzing heroes_. "That reminds me," I load the hero news on my phone tracing the cracked phone protector. "I should write down what I remember about Mountain Lady's fight this morning before I forget."

"We're not finished Deku." I see a hand grab my notebook.

_Wait, Kacchan? What are you doing? Give that back please_. Reaching for my notebook I see him smirk. I must get it back before he ruins it. I jolt forward, the wooden desk hitting me in the stomach as I grab for the notebook. The smirk becomes a grin. _Please don't._ My eyes widen as a smoke and nougat smell envelope my notebook.

"Don't even think about applying to U.A. I'm going to be the only one to get in there from this shitty school," he said tossing the defiled notebook out the window. "Are we clear nerd?" He places a hand on my shoulder and even before he uses his quirk I tense; feeling phantom heat and smelling burnt leaves. I avoid his intoxicating red eyes.

When I hear his footsteps walking to the classroom door, I breathe again my chest rising an inch. My heartbeat speeds up when I don't hear the door open. I glance at the doorway and bite my lip.

"You know if you really want to be a hero that badly there actually might be another way. Just pray that you'll be born with a quirk in your next life and take a swan dive off the roof of the building."

I face him head on, my fists clenched as I muster a glare. _When you're scared act like Kacchan. What would he confidently do?_

Kacchan raises a hand causing a mini explosion as he glares at me over his shoulder, "something wrong?"

My whimpers are a no to him, and I watch him leave the classroom. "That idiot you can't go around telling people to go kill themselves. What if I really jumped what would he do then?" I say to the classroom with only sunlight occupying it. _Why do you always have to make it personal? First it was my name and saying it could be spelled Deku and now you're giving voice to my pain?_ I swallow the bile in my throat then walk to the door. I peek through to see if they're gone.

Trudging outside I think, _it should have landed around here with the trajectory through the window._ "My dreams are fish food." I yank the notebook out of the koi pond, "give them back." _Ten, nine, eight, seven_\- "Dammit," my chest shudders as it gets harder to breath. _That trick really doesn't work anymore, did it ever work?_

I puff out my chest and grin lifting my notebook. "Ha ha hah ah" A water droplet slides from the notebook into my sleeve. "Is this really going to work? I can't even protect a notebook. How could I be responsible to save people's life's and tell them I'm here and it's going to be ok? No, I can't be responsible for a life, or, making a person feel better." The scars on my forearms start to ache but I put the familiar pain out of my mind. I force my chest to function properly and breathe.

The tears barely listen to me to stop as my shoulders flutter_. I'm fine. It's been what like 3 days since I last cried. I'm getting better and that's prove. I'm just having a little problem right now. Kacchan always says mean things for some reason though I know he can be a good person he's just in a little rut, like me. His words don't affect me. These are tears of joy because I'm going to be a hero like Snipe, or Snatch. I'm a possibly top ten hero like Wash. I could be a side kick to so many heroes like Power Loader, Present Mic, Midnight, Rabbit Hero Miruko, Recovery girl, Native, Ingenium, Burning, Miss Joke. I know you wouldn't want to lose your side kick. You'll come here, soon, so very soon. You'll see me and just know that I have the potential to be a hero._ My knees hit the ground and I clutch my notebook to my chest the water seeping through the cotton.

_Edge Shot, Mountain Lady, Kamui Woods, Endeavor, All Might, Best Jeanist, Hawks, Dragon Hero Ryukyu, Death Arms. I have a wonderful smile that's great for comforting people. Can't you see it? Can't you see, I have the heart of a hero? I need a hero to see me. Anyone will do. Just tell me my goal to be a hero is a dream I can have. I'll even be fine with just that- you don't have to be able to tell me I can go after my dreams. You don't have to really make me your sidekick full time. How about part time? I'll take anything._ My forehead touches the cement with my sobs ricocheting off the ground to my ears. Competing with the laughter of my classmates in my head when my teacher said I applied to U.A.

_Anyone would do, please, just a moment of your time!_ I sob tasting the saltiness from my tears and snot. _Ectoplasm, Eraser head, Fat Gum, Wild Pussy Cats, Thirteen, Bubble Girl, Centipede, Snake hero, Killer Orca, Slidin' Go, Gun head, Selkie, Blood Vlad, Back Draft, Hound Dog, Night Eye, Rock Lock, Wash, Cementoss, Manuel. Please just somebody. There are so many heroes. Just one in this city please help me._

I'm reduced to sniffles and a hiccup as I wipe at my face with my sleeve. I rub the indentations on my forehead left from the cement. Looking at the sky I notice the sunset. "What time is it?" I check my phone 4:37 and mom left a voice message at 4:21. I look at the single service bar. I'll have to go to the roof to call her. _Maybe she wants me to stop by the store and pick up groceries for tonight's dinner? I could get supplies for Katsudon so we can have that tomorrow. That'd be nice_. I press play and before I hear my mom's voice I smile. "Hey honey, I know you're probably analyzing fights between heroes and villains, just a reminder to be safe while you're doing that. I think you got caught up doing that and forgot we're having the Bakugo's over for dinner tonight to celebrate Masaru's promotion. I don't want you to be late and we're having dinner at 6. Stay safe and I love you."

I watch the time tick by on the voice mail shutting it off after it reaches five minutes. I grip my arms my nails digging in. The screen of my phone slides on my sleeve and I hear it hit the roof like a slap. I look at it. "Well, I guess, that's a good day for you. Only getting dropped once. I'd have to sit through dinner and get dropped multiply times by the time I can go to bed."

I really can't let mom see me like, this, she doesn't deserve, that. "I want to go home and say congratulations aunt Mitsuki now you can get that kitchen you wanted. I have to get in control to sit through dinner. Mom doesn't deserve to have to worry about me. I got to be able to smile."

I unbutton my jacket starting with the top button letting it fall to the roof. I then unbutton the buttons at my left wrist, rolling the long sleeve shirt to my elbow. I see my forearm and look away from the intoxicating red scars and scabs. I unbutton the wrist buttons of my right arm while looking at the sky. I exhale until my chest shrinks as small as it can go while hunching over I look at my feet. I take off my backpack and pull bandages out; opening the front pocket where I keep the box cutter. I slid the blade out, "ten," blade in, "nine," blade out, "eight," blade in, "seven", out, "six," in. I breath in making my stomach hurt with how much air I guzzle. "Five," out. "Four in. Three out. Two in. One… out." I close my eyes and swallow though nothing goes down my throat. "Wrist I love you not."

I make a line. I don't feel pain. "My mom loves me. My mom loves me more than the size of the sun. Mom doesn't know what Kacchan said today. Mom doesn't know it'd hurt me to sit through dinner with Kacchan." I open my eyes and cut twice. I tilt my arm down watching the blood roll along my skin like it's inside the vein and it's going where it's supposed to. I put my finger in front of one of the droplets content with the warmth I feel I remove my finger.

"Not a-ga- gain," my arm blurs and I feel the warm tears slid down my cheek like I cut my face. "My mom loves me and for all that love she's given me I can't make her worried sick. I must not be a problem. I won't cause her more pain like me causing Hisashi to leave. I'll say sorry by not causing problems."

My bangs… they remind me of mom's pushed up against my face. The tears blurring my vision too. I'm crying while my four-year-old self points at a computer screen playing a video of All Might saving people. '' I'm so sorry, Izuku. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." _Mom doesn't know those aren't the words I wanted to hear_. I tighten my grip on the box cutter if I could see my hand, it'd be white. Raising the blade over my head I slash it down. "X marks the spot!" It hurts and I can't ignore it because it's not a familiar pain anymore. It hurts like my passion to be a hero was turned into a flame and held against my skin. Slash. Scar. Burn. Carve. Disfigured. Scolded. Scalded. I pass the knife-like torch to my other hand and begin conquering my next arm. "X marks the spot! I am in control!" I mantra the words screaming.

"I g-guess I really- huff, needed to cut for control. I was so distraught I forgot to ready my disinfectant." I swallow, wincing as my throat hurts. "It gets hard to write my hero notes when my cuts get infected." I try to pull the zipper on my backpack. The silver metal keeps slipping between my fingers. I go to dry my hands on my pants feeling the wet material. I rub my hands on my thighs trying to find a dry spot. My white sleeves scream intoxicated red. I stare at the color as my head tries to decide between leaning on my chest or staying up right. "Forget disinfectant I need bandages, Now."

I reach for the bandages and I can't close my hand around one, it rolls away from me. "No-oo-ow this is-is- isn't funny. I got a dinner to go to, really badly." I try to drag the roll towards me with my fingernails as it unravels further. Failing again. I propel myself forward laying on the roll I get it to stop. I yank at the material to lay it across my arm. I can't get enough to wrap it around my arm. I yank again. "Oh, I – ha so silly. I'm laying on it and that's why I can't get the bandage to work."

I slide one leg then another to be under me. Trying to get to my legs I wobble with a mirage of spots appearing before my eyes. Sticking out both of my arms for balance I take a step. Moving to the roll that stopped I place my foot on it to keep the mishap from happening again. Lifting the fabric to my arm I go to wrap it around the injury leaning to my side to get the bandage to not get caught on my forearm. My vision becomes a charcoal drawing with a crash clearing my head. I see the rest of the roll unraveling as if it's a party streamer and the sights reflected on the windows of the building. I see the trees on the windows, and I see the sign above the entrance Aldera Junior High and then the doors. I don't hear a Detroit Smash.

I open my eyes in a hospital. I see a person lying on the bed. There's a brace on their neck blending into a head submerged in white, green hair sticks out through the front bandages. "Is that me?" I look at their stature. "I'm close to them in size and not a lot of people have me and mom's dark green hair." The rooms packed with machines acting like the persons family. I try to pick up the card on the table to read it but my hand passes through it. I stare at the green paper cutting through my wrist in a guillotine manner. I try to pinch it at the top and lift it to me. The paper weaves then flutters to the ground. I repeat the motion, the card lifts a few inches off the ground, then drops when I stop. "So that's how I can now interact with things. It reminds me of mom's quirk. Though what's going on?" I look at the body and swallow. _I'll find answers but I don't think I'll like them_. I open the card and read it.

We hope you get better you little squirt with the speediest recovery. When your better we'll celebrate with dinner. I'll personally make Katsuki sit through it if I must. Don't be surprised if he cries like a baby, he's so emotional he's gotta be a girl right now. I'll tell you all the juicy details.

Loving Regards Aunt Mitsuki and the Bakugou family.

"That is me on the bed." I place a hand on my chest and one through a chair. "Am I a ghost? I'm not dead dead though. Could my condition be bad enough that I'd have an out of body experience?" I look at myself or, my body? The machines start beeping. I look at a monitor that shows heart rate at 65. I watch it drop down to 57 then 52. A pump stalls and starts in its cylinder. All the machines are acting weird. That's bad. It looks like I'm in the ICU, if other machines are malfunctioning that'd kill patients. I run into the next room and watch their monitor go down.

I run to the nurse's station, "I need your help. The machines are malfunctioning." The nurse frowns looking at her computer. "Why aren't you typing? Did you freeze? You were working just fine."

I slam my hands on the desk to get her attention, but they pass through. I glare at my fingers then look for a pen and paper. Moving to the other side of the station I wrangle a pen into a writing position then drop it as I can't keep it floating.

Bam. I see the nurse turn to look at the pen on the floor then goes back to her typing. "Wait? The computer wasn't working but now it is?" I step closer to examine the screen and the curser stops blinking.

"You were just working again. I have charting to do you annoying piece of plastic."

I walk to another hallway and I can hear the clanking of keyboards again. "It's me. Wait, so does that mean my quirk is a ghost like ability or that I still don't have a quirk and have become a supernatural phenomenon? I can phase through things and people don't see me. The nurse didn't look at me when I dropped the pen. Well, what do I do now? I can't research it on a computer. Firstly, I need to get out of the hospital. I'm not going to endanger people. Ah, I need my notebooks to write down theories and information. Oh, those are at home. I've got to tell mom what state I'm in!


	2. Black Mist

"I'm home," I call out as I stand in the doorway looking at a tissue lying on the floor. I walk to the kitchen levitating the Kleenex to the trashcan but it's overflowing so I put the used tissue on the floor again. I stare at the can, that's a lot of tissues, like too many. How has mom gone through so many tissues in the time I've been away? Hasn't it been less than a day at most? I drag my eyes away from the basket and go looking for mom passing through walls. Mom's on her bed with a bunch of photo albums of me but they're still no match for the terrorizing tissues on the bed, floor, mom's lap and side table.

A black mist hovers around her trembling shoulders and swirls around the bed. It comes with a stench of strong whisky, burnt food and blood. I cover my nose. Wait a minute. If I'm a ghost why am I able to smell that stuff. Is it some ghostly thing? It looks super unpleasant. I'm worried about that stuff clinging to her. Why does it look like it originates from her? Should I touch it? Should I snap her out of it? I don't want that stuff trying to hurt her- it doesn't seem healthy at all.

I look at my mom's face with her puffy eyes, her dark eyebags, her tangled hair. I reach for the mist with a quivering hand watching the distance shrink to inches when I hear a sound. I listen, closing my eyes and I place it as a knock on the front door. I frown, we don't get visitors often. I look at the alarm clock displaying 10:47. Phasing through the walls I poke my head through the door and see two police officers.

"Hiraoka, you lead, I did the last super messy suicide."

Hey, you can't tell my mom that. I look back to see the hallway empty. The other officer raises his hand to knock and I slap it. Stupid pass through everything body. Okay think. Think. Think. Could I cover mom's ears, so she doesn't hear the knocking? I can't physically touch her so that won't work. What do I do? I look at their belts and try to pull the taser off, it doesn't even budge. I crouch with my hands touching the cement jumping I drag my hands above my head to get an even bigger pull. The taser wiggles but the black clip doesn't release.

"Try the doorbell. She's not at work her friend Mitsuki called her in."

"She could be at her friend's house."

Yes! Leave, please leave. I watch the two of them start to walk to the staircase and I sigh in relief. I mean I'll have to tell mom but there's no way your going to do it for me. I go back into the house and see mom coming to the door. No, no, no. I go look outside and the cops are still way too close. Mom, please. I run my fingers through my hair as I breath heavily. Don't look that way mom.

I watch mom look around. "Hello? I guess it was the wind?"

"Oh!" Domen points at mom, "Mrs. Midoryia we're Musutafu police off-"

"Do you have news about Izuku's recovery?" Mom leans over the railing to look at the officers.

The two glance at each other then Hiraoka speaks, "I don't think we know more then you do. It's just a few questions about your son."

"Come in," mom says as she swipes at her face with her handkerchief spreading snot like butter instead of wiping it away.

I watch the police officers come through the door and help slam it shut once they're in the house. I see Domen look at the door but then shrug it off. So now you pay attention to what I do and on top of it you move fast to talk to my mom but are slow as hell when you're walking down the stairs; I scream at him, but he can't hear me and walks away. I sit and try to ignore their pleasantries but the two of them are talking so loud that I'd hear them anywhere in the house.

"While it's nice of you to offer us snacks. I believe me and my partner are good and would like to focus on our reason for visiting," Hiraoka says opening his notebook, "What were you or your son doing shortly before the incident, Mrs. Midoryia?"

"I was working to support the two of us and Izuku was going to school, he was getting good grades." Mom looks at my academic award on the wall.

"Can you think of any kind of tragedy happening before the incident, maybe even in the past few months?"

"No, he was happy that he could go to hero school after he was done with junior high."

Moms shoulders shrink making her look smaller on the couch. She's chipping the nail polish off with her fingers.

"Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt your son?"

Mom stops scratching her nails as she stares at the officer her eyes widening and her skin looking like a stained whiteboard.

"Mrs. Midoryia, can you think of anyone what would personally want to hurt your son?"

Mom's head snaps up to glare at Hiraoka. "Why would anyone want to do that?! Izuku has a smile that makes kittens think he's their mother." Mom chews on her lip as the police officer shifts in his seat. "I'll take that as a no."

"Why are you even bringing up something like that?" Mom crosses her arms as she pins Domen down with a glare like how butterflies are pinned in glass cases.

I lean forward in my seat. "Wait, you guys were talking about suicide on the porch and now it's possibly murder? What are you guys thinking happened to me?"

Clearing his throat Domen answers "just routine questioning. One last question and we'll be leaving. Can you tell me if he had any friends that were close to him?"

"There's one, Bakugou Katsuki, they're childhood friends. They go- ah, "mom looks at her hands and pauses to scrape a nail's worth of polish off, "went to the same middle school," she whispers.

The police officers start heading to the door until mom stops them with a question.

"Could you tell me the teachers name that found Izuku?"

"That was Mr. Mataou. Why are you asking?"

"If he hadn't found my boy then he would have died. He could've been off much worse than what he is now. I'd like to thank him."

"We're sorry about your tragedy." The policemen tip their hats and bow on their way out.

Mom goes to the kitchen. "I can't remember what likes for food, it's been so long since parent conferences and I'll have to get pastel wrapping. An apple pie should work, I can do it with the cinnamon and butter pecan crust.

The knife chopping the nuts is too loud and pecans skitter off to the floorboards. The flour drops onto the counter and the apple peels curl on the floor. "Oh dear, I'm making a mess I'll have to clean it up before Izuku comes- -" mom stares at the peel on the ground.

''Home" the two of us say. I hug mom my eyes seeing her forest green hair. I try to remember her orange and camellia shampoo; she's been using it since I was seven but all I smell is alcohol being poured into my nose. I pull my face out of mom's hair and see black mist swirling around us.

I hear mom's voice, "my baby's in the hospital and if someone dared to hurt him. I'd-." I feel my eyes being pulled to the knife like it's a target. My stomach drops as I sweat. I pull myself out of the mist and I can't hear mom's voice. "Are those her… thoughts? She sounds like me when I looked at a box cutter. I feel my head ringing. I grab my forehead crawling away from the mist while trying to blink away the black spots in my vision. I can hear my own voice in my head, leave me alone, please stop.

I breathe, forcing air into my lungs and coughing up the mist. Away from mom I see the true shape of the mist, a black cape flows from my mom's shoulders. I stare and stare but I don't hear. I can't hear mom's or my voice anymore. Is that mist tormenting whoever is trapped inside it? I rack a hand through the mist pulling with my powers and it starts to slide to me but continues to rotate around mom. Get away from her. I'll fight you, whatever you are, you black mist. I've become stronger dealing with the bullying, the eggs in my shoes that I must wear or else the teacher will yell at me for wearing outdoor shoes. The notes that are burnt and harder to study. If I survived that then I'll take you on too. I grapple with my physic powers to move it all away from mom. Move for fuck's sake.

Then it rushes me, my eyes widen as I instinctively throw my hands in front of my face. "I don't want to hurt my mom. My own voice rips through my head and my eyes widen. How dare the police officers suggest I was suicidal? Mom wasn't supposed to know. Mom wasn't supposed to hurt. I'm crying like mom and I can see more black mist surrounding myself, coating me like a piece of chocolate. I really don't feel so good. I clutch my head as I curl up in a ball on the ground. I reach out for mom. "She really shouldn't be feeling this kind of thing." I smile even as I black out because the mist is swirling around me.

The dark is unsettling, so I open my eyes. I feel a lump in my throat tasting burnt food. Coughing I hack the thing out. I squint at it, looks and felt like plastic. I scrape my tongue with my teeth and spit. Squirming I lay on my side seeing a pink slipper with an orange rose embroidered on it. That's moms. Is she alright?! I jolt starting to look for her, but the action rewards me by making me retch. There's nothing in my stomach so I just gag and drool. I see her leaning against the stove. Her eye bags are lighter from when I last saw her. Placing a hand to her skin I feel she's also warmer. It seems like removing the black mist healed her.

''I don't remember ghosts being able to heal in horror movies though revenge was their goal not healing. Isn't there supposed to be a tenkan on my forehead and I have disembodied hands. Is that what I look like to people or is that more of an intentional thing?" I look in the bathroom mirror. " I don't have a tenkan though I look worse than I thought."

I stare at my torn uniform, poking my shoulder through the fabric. So I can touch myself but I can't touch other people or things. I shoo the black mist clinging to me into the toilet and flush. Can I remember any other thing about ghosts? They're supposed to haunt people or things right? I'm probably haunting my body and mom. Also, my school- since that's where the accident took place. I'll try looking at the school's library for information.

I crouch looking at the book spines along the bottom edge in the supernatural section, my knees hurting. Leaning I look at the middle spines. Standing I look at the top spines. "Nothing but the ghost that lived next door, ghost whispering princess, the dog who turned into a ghost. Is writing stories about ghosts that appealing I thought heroes were better material." I bite my nails as I search the library.

Could I leave a note for the librarian to pull a book? I walk to the desk, floating a pen to write. I grimace. Trying again, again, again, again, I conclude my handwriting when I was six is better than what I just did. I throw the paper into the trashcan. Rubbing my temples, I take a deep breath. Let's try a memoir. I take another deep breath rubbing at my sore throat. Possibly someone haunted by a ghost could be useful. I search the library finding one. I set the book on the floor and read the summary on the back. The true events of the haunting at the coal mines began when I was six but the friends, I made lasted me a lifetime. After seven years we decided to discuss what we remembered and the chilling events that occurred that night. Frowning I put the book back seven years later isn't the best memory for factual information. I stride to the hero section.

"I don't recall any heroes bluntly using ghost powers, the closest is permeation or telekinesis, but I'm already here so I'll look." Searching I don't find anything useful either. I walk up and down the shelves but don't find anything else. I have to ask for help but I can't write well. I need to learn about the black mist now or at least some way for me to recover after healing mom. I stare at my hands in the moon light an ache coming to my body. I force it away. Writing well takes too much time I'll try my luck at a library near the hospital.

I phase through walls going straight to the hospital when I go through one but it feels slimy, so I back out and look at it. Poking it I feel the same sensation. "Great another bizarre thing I interact with but don't know anything about." I throw my hands in the air. Examining the brick to see if I can find a way around it. I look at the room's entrance and see a sign with Paranormal research club written on it.

I grin. Did the members put a barrier on the room? Are there weak points, if there weren't, could I still force my way through? Probing all sides, I think the door is the weak spot, but I'll need momentum. Gauging which side of the hallway would give me the biggest runway I get into a sprinter's position.

I bolt, wind blowing my hair off my forehead as I curve at the photography club to dive straight into the door. I feel the slime from my fingers to my chest rolling me around like I'm a piece of clothing in a washing machine until I get projected out with a pop flying through walls until I land in an English classroom.

"Ah, I forgot I can permeate through things." I chuckle then breath as I calculate in my head. The hallway is about 45 meters long and the hallway I ran down gave me 14 meters. That got me about a third through. If I run through the classrooms, I'd get 25 to 35 meters, barely enough to get through if my calculations are correct. Trying to stand but my knees collapse under me. I reach for the desk and my hand falls through. Laying on my back I wiggle my toes they waver just enough that I'm not sure if they did.

"I'll just rest and try again." Wait- if I can recover can the barrier too? The club member will fix it when they come to their meeting. I must finish this tonight if I don't then the members could make the barrier stronger as a precaution to ghosts. Ignoring how my body aches I get up while clenching my fist. I will get through that barrier tonight!

In a sprinter's position I stare at the floor. If I got about 14 meters from the hallway and then I can get 25-35 from running through the hallways, barely enough. Barely. I shake my head. No, I just need to run as fast as I can. I glare in the direction of the door, sprinting off. I leap into the barrier feeling the slime leave my hands, my shoulders, my hips, my thighs then it shudders. My eyes dart scanning for something I could use to pull myself through. I reach for a bookshelf, my fingers tapping the wall, inches away. Pushing against the doorframe with my other hand I lean forward a few inches. I grip the wood with my fingers then have my grip wrenched off the bookshelf as the slime sucks me back to my hips.

"I said I'm getting into this room tonight." I grit my teeth and push against the walls like I'm doing a pull up. My muscles hurt from the work out and try to relax but I force them to work. I take a deep breath and squeeze again. The slime shudders starting to reach for my waist. I wiggle my upper torso side to side to prevent the slime from getting a good grip. I have to pause and take a breath watching the slime re-incircle my hips that I just got out. I kick my legs, " Plus, huff, huff." I get my knee free and jam it against the frame for leverage pushing my back against the other side. I strain, "ah, huff, urgh. Plus Ultra Smash!"

I didn't think I'd be so happy to have my head in a locker. I roll over and stare at the book spines. When Ghosts Speak: Understanding the World of Earthbound Spirits. Mediumship for Beginners. The Differences Between Ghosts and Spirits.

I tug at the first book not being able to control it, it falls to the floor. Chapter 1 Common Ghosts. Chapter 2 Ghost Powers and Chapter 3 Communication with Ghosts. Chapter 4 Repellents of Ghosts. Chapter 6 Ghost Behavior.

I start skimming the words as it's hard to keep the pages open. Interactive personality; deceased family or friend etc., visiting loved ones to comfort or tell them information. Retains personality. Can emit recognizable smell. Ectoplasm or ecto-mist; fog like substance that's white, grey or even black. Can become full body apparition. That's what's clinging to mom?! But it attacked us? How did we make someone so angry at us, that's impossible, we didn't do anything wrong? If that's true then will I have to fight the person to make them leave mom alone? " I frown, my cheeks puffing out as my brow furrows. Regardless, I should learn my powers.

My powers are electromagnetic disruption, thermokinesis, mediumship, all my physical abilities are increased as I'm not limited by a living body. I can attach my presence to objects I was close to in life. Rarer powers can occur because of circumstances at death like if someone drowned, they could manipulate water as a ghost.

A ouija board is preferred for communications but mom doesn't have something like that in her house.

To repel or vanquish a ghost. Salt and burning the bones. Proper rites or taking care of their regrets. I can't do those options for someone who I don't know the identity of. Doing proper rites during the new year and other holidays can keep spirits at bay. A priest can exorcise the spirit or put up a barrier. That reminds me about the barrier. I look around the room to see if I can find what caused the barrier. Noticing two talismans attached to the wall the bookcase between the two. I stand and examine them closer. One says protection from evil in smudged ink with the paper peeling at the top. The one by the door says welcome spirits we have rice for you. I look between the two talismans. What's the point of putting up a barrier if your going to make a hole in it?

I return to reading the book. Two ghosts fighting can destroy one another. So, does that mean I can die again as a ghost? What happens to the ghost who loses the fight? I reread the page and flip it over reading the other side closer. I go back and read the page about barriers closer as well. It doesn't say if a ghost can enter the house with a barrier on it if they're given special permission. I want mom to be safe, since I can't protect her, but I also know she needs me in the house to comfort her. Is there some way for me to get stronger and then I can fight off the ghost, so we don't need the barrier? I chew on my lip flipping through the table of contents again. Sighing I shake my head. I've left mom alone with the mist for too long anyway and this book isn't going to give me more information.

Standing to the side of mom's bed I glare at the mist. "Hey, we need to talk." I watch its form around my mother's head not move. "I'm serious. You have latched on to the wrong person. I know my mom did not hurt you so you need to stop doing- "I wave my hand at my mother's body covered in sweat as she strangles a pillow to her chest. "this. Right now." I pause to strengthen my glare leaning over my mom. "And don't ever start it again.'' The mist still doesn't move. I look at the clock 2:07 and cross my arms. 2:13 still no movement. "Regardless if you accept it or not. I'll be watching you." The clock reads 3:11. "I'll be here for a while so it's better you get this over with then trying to wait me out."

I check up on mom, pulling the covers over her that she kicked off, smoothing them out. I peer at the same quantity of mist around her figure. I pinch and rub a bit between my fingers hearing mom's voice, no, you can't leave me Izuku like Hisashi. I scratch my cheek blushing. Leaning over I brush away mom's bang to plant a kiss at her temple. "Don't worry mom. I'm home."

Thank you to Elpis21 for commenting. Thank you to Fujoshi-yaoiforlife, FireRabbitTavo, Raxcoricofallapatoreous, for adding my story to your favorited stories list. Thank you to ZZaner67, kyronis40, Red-Wing2019 for subscribing to my story for alerts.

A hearty thank you to Null0001 for adding me and my story to your author alert subscription, story alert subscription, favorite authors list and favorite stories list.

A generous thank you to Amadeus Amadeus for adding my story to your favorite story list and story alert list.


End file.
